


The Perfect Gift

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: December 2020 series, Engagement Rings, F/M, Momma May, christmas gifts, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel found the perfect present for Daisy, but he wants to know what May thinks of it.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day of aos Christmas! You can still suggest prompts, I’m not sure if I will get to them all though. Also May swears in this idk if I’m supposed to warn people about that.I hope you enjoy!

“Sousa? What are you doing here?” May looked up to see Daniel entering her classroom. She had just dismissed her last class of the semester and was trying to get out as fast as she could, so that she could avoid any students asking about their final grade (Like she could change it now that the semester ended).

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he said as he walked down the lecture hall towards her desk at the front of the room. “I know you’re probably rushing to get out now that you are on break, but I have something I need to show you.” 

She put her coat back onto her chair and got a good look at him finally. A smile seemed to be stuck on his face. It looked as if it had been there for hours. “Yeah, I have a moment.” 

“So, I had the day off and I decided I would go Christmas shopping for Daisy,” he seemed out of breath but the smile never left his lips, “I took a bit of looking but I’m pretty sure I have the perfect thing.” 

He shuffled around in his pocket for a second before he pulled out a green velvet box. He gently opened the box, gaining a gasp from May when he opened it. “Holy shit!” Those were the only words that came to her head. The ring was gorgeous. It was a simple gold band with a single, large, white diamond in the center. 

Daniel’s face immediately fell as he turned the box back to look at it. “What?” He asked nervously, “Do you think Daisy will like it?” 

“Oh my God, Sousa,” May marveled at the ring again, “It’s beautiful. She’ll love it.” She could hear him let out a relieved breath. “That must’ve cost a fortune! It’s amazing!” 

“Well, I’ve been saving for it for about three years now,” he nodded with the smile that returned to his face. 

She looked back up at him, his eyes still locked on the jewelry. Daisy and Daniel met a little over three years ago, but she decided to ignore how adorably in love he was and get details. “Are you going to propose on Christmas?” 

“Yes,” he answered surely. “I was thinking Christmas morning. Maybe have the whole team over for breakfast and do it then. Unless you think she would rather it be in private,” he added quickly.

“Daniel, I think Christmas breakfast would be a lovely idea, but honestly,” she put a comforting hand on his wrist, “I don’t think you have to worry much about it. I’m pretty sure she will say yes no matter what.” She beamed at him. 

“So, I guess, that means I have your blessing?” 

Her forehead creased as her eyebrows shot up. “Did you really come here to ask for my blessing?” 

“What can I say? I’m old fashioned,” he shrugged. 

“Daniel, of course you have my blessing,” she confirmed, “I have never seen Daisy happier than when she is with you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And, not that she needs it, but take care of her,” she gently ordered as he started to leave her classroom. “Let me know what plans you come up with!” 

“Will do!”


End file.
